Ghar Ho Toh Aisa
by Vineet's Girl
Summary: We may be distant, but our love will never go less. Happy Birthday to my birthday baby :* pre-birthday gift. Please R and R. [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :Hello! I'm back with a new** **TwoShot** **. A surprise for the birthday Girl.**

 **Happy Birthday Palak aka my Naughty Pari...:* hope you like it.**

 **From your first ever family :* :* We love you :* :***

 **Happy Reading..**

 **Delhi..**

A girl was wrapping up her work in the kitchen, when her phone rang. Her mother in law, who was sitting on the dining table, got up and moved to her room. She grabbed her phone and picked it up.

"ab fursat mili tumhe mujhse baat karne ki?" she said over the phone.

"dekho, mujhe kuch nahi pata, tum bas next week aa rahe ho?"

.

"par tum ek mahine ke liye gaye they... This is not fair MrKhadus!" she shouted over the phone.

"huh... I hate you!" she said and cut the call.

.

"kisi ko meri chinta nhi hai... Kisi ne bhi mujhe phone nhi kiya ek hafte se... Maine bhi nhi krna... Aur ye Mr. Khadus se toh bilkul ni..." she said to herself.

 _ **Mumbai...**_

A guy was playing with two kids. The kids were cuddling him. Meanwhile, they heard a girlie voice...

"Rohan... Breakfast ready hain... Jaldi aa jao."she said setting the dining table.

The two kids rushed to her while she said.. "dhyan se chalo."

But they run to hug her. Rohan smiled...

"Mere bachche bade samajhdar hain."he said.

Roohi looked at him... "haan... At least they know to return the favor... Apne papa ki tarah toh nahi hai na ki bhul jaye." she said eyeing him.

He smiled coyly and walked towards her... "Main kuch nahi bhulta Roo... Hai na bachchon!" he said.

The kids nodded... "haan mumma, mere papa kuch nai bhulte.." said the little girl cuddling to her father. Roohi smiles. At the same time, the doorbell rings. Rohan moves to open the door and was surprised to find Keerthi and Sakhi on the door. He welcomes them in and asks to her about Kartik.

" Karthik ni aaya? "he asked.

" nahi... Janaab bahut busy hain. " she replied.

Meanwhile Sakhi struggled down her arms and rushed towards Ritvik and Ritika. Roohi served breakfast to them, when Keerthi asks...

" Roo...tumne mujhe yahan kyun bulaya? " she asked.

" han yar... Wo kuch zaruri baat karni thi. "she said.

" waise koi problem toh nhi hai na!? " Rohan asked

" Nahi Rohan! " Roohi replied, then looks at Keerthi...

" wo main soch rahi thi ki Pallu ka birthday aa raha hai, aur prateek bhi nahi hai, toh kyun na gum usey surprise dein! " she looked at both her friend and hubby.

" haan roo thik keh rahi ho. Do din se maine usse baat nahi ki." keerthi replied.

"haan... Isliye maine socha, Hume uske birthday par jana chahiye." she said.

"sahi kehti ho. Mujhe karthikji se baat karni hogi" keerthi replied.

Rohan looked at them..."Aap dono jaane ki taiyari kariye... Baaki sab main dekh lunga." he assured them and then left for his office.

Keerthi and Roohi sit planning about the trip. It was then when Keerthi's phone rang. It was Palak. Keerthi picked up the call and put it on speaker..

"han gudiya bol..."

"kya bolu? Aapko chinta hai meri? 3 din se call ni kiya... Huh! Aapko bas apne devar ki chinta hai." She shouted.

"Arey meri maa... Shant ho ja... Phir se tune mere devar se jhagda kiya!" she asked.

Main ni... Aapka pyara devar karta hai jhagda. " she said.

" pata ni... Tum dono ka kya hoga! " keerthi said, sighing.

Roohi smiles.." chinta mat kar palle, wo jaldi aayega." she said.

Palak was surprised to hear her... "aap dono sath mein ho? Ruko, let's video call. " she said and hung the call.

She then video called on skype to Roohi and they chatted for a long time. She was happy and indirectly Roohi told her that she needs not to worry about anything, her birthday would be the best.

.

After the call, both keerthi and roohi called to disha and Shubh respectively.

 _ **Two days later...**_

Roohi was making Ritvik eat his food, when the doorbell rang. Rohan opened the door and it was Shubhi and Shubham. They were blessed with a baby girl and they named her Sanaya. They greeted each other when Shubham informed them that as per plan, they will leave from their home. Keerthik and Surya Disha will join them. Roohi served lunch to them.

They were chit-chatting and planning something...

"I'm sure, dramaqueen will be superhappy." he said.

"rehne dijiye rohanji... Aap uski shararat mein sath mat dene lagna." keerthi said.

"Arey... Maine kya kiya... Ab meri dramaqueen ka sath toh dena padega na... Varna uski Behnein to usey dantti rehti hai." he eyed at his wife and Keerthi.

"uski harkaten hi aisi hain... Aap uski tarafdari mat karo." keerthi said.

"Aur Roo ne kya kiya? Wo toh waise bhi aapka hi sath degi." Shubhi said.

"dekho, is baar koi shaitani ni hongi.. Samjhe aap!" keerthi said looking at both Karthik and Rohan.

Roohi smiles and Rohan smiles... "ab vo toh delhi jake pata chalega keerthiji..." he smirked.

Roohi looked at him... "ab kya pak raha hai tumhare dimag mein?"

"that is a secret wifey! I can't tell you." he said.

Roohi grins at him at which he smiles.

.

 _ **A day later.. Delhi**_

Palak was sitting on the dining table working on her laptop,when the doorbell rang.

"Maa hongi..." she thought and replied... "aayi maa, rukiye." She said while getting up.

She rushed to open the door and was surprised at the view in front of her.

"Main sapna toh ni dekh rahi na..." she asked, her eyes wide in surprise.

A person slapped lightly on her head... "sapne se bahar aaja."

"oh my... Mujhe laga aap sab bhul gaye honge... But aap log aa gaye... Yayy!" she jumped at her place and welcomed them in.

"kyun, kuch hai kya?" a guy asked unknowingly.

"Stop it... How can you forget?" she shouted.

The guy turned to his wife..."i have a meeting, I'm leaving. Take care."

"even I have to meet someone... See you later wifey!" another guy left.

Palak was bewildered... "aap log apne kaam se aaye ho... Huh! Kisi ko kuch yaad nahi." she stamped her feet and rushed to her room.

The others grinned...

.

 **A/N: okay... Who are these people with whom Palak is angry?**

 **And why are the others behaving wierd?**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Palle... I hope u like it. Love ya.**

 **Please Read And Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : hii... Here's the second part of my surprise.

Hope the birthday Girl likes it.

Happy Reading!

Palak rushes to her room and bangs the door...

"huh... Kisi ko kuch yaad nahi. Rohan jeeju ko meeting mein jana tha, aur Karthik jeeju ko bhi... Toh yahan kyun aaye... Di ko bhi yaad ni..." she speaks.

"sab yaad hai, par mera birthday nahi... I hate them..." she said and threw the cushions on the floor.

Someone was spying on her...

"I promise, this will be your best birthday."

 _ **Living Room**_

Ritika, Ritvik, Sakhi were busy with each other. Little Sanaya was asleep on her father's shoulder. Roohi, Keerthi, Shubhi and Disha were in the kitchen.

"ye ladki toh naraz ho gayi. Manayenge kaise?" disha looked at her sisters.

"tu pareshan mat ho dishu, sham ko apne ap thik ho jayegi." keerthi replied.

Her mother in law looked at her... "Arey keerthi beta, kyun bechari ko pareshan kar rhi ho? Pehle hi Prateek ki wajah se udaas thi."

Keerthi smiled at her... "ohho maa, sab thik ho jayega... Aur apki choti bahu bhi." she said.

"keerthi ji thik keh rahi hain aunty. Ap bas shaam ka wait kijiye." he said with a playful grin.

Soon, they were working according to the plan told by Rohan. Here, in the room, everything seemed quiet to her. She came out of the room and found her mother-in-law sitting in the living room. She asked her...

" Maa... Sab log chale gaye?"

"nahi beta, wo tumhari Behnein upar wale guest room mein hai, aur keerthi apne room mein. Kya hua?" she asked.

Palak nods sadly..."Okay maa... Acha mujhe abhi urgently office jana hai. Sham tak aa jaungi. Aap khayal rakhiyega." She said and picking up her bag she left.

As soon as Palak, everyone gathered and started planning. Roohi and Keerthi took over the kitchen. Disha, Surya and Karthik were to take care of the decoration. Rohan and Shubham were planning another surprise. Shubhi was to take care of the four kids. Everyone got busy with their jobs. Roohi was quite suspicious about what Rohan was planning and so she asked him but he denied telling her.

Meanwhile, the preparations were on full swing. Soon, it was evening and Palak was late in returning home. She checked her watch and it showed 7:30 pm... She thought...

"Oh no...bahut late ho gaya hai. Maa intezar kar rahi hogi...Prateek ka call bhi aaya hoga..." she was worrying. Fortunately, she got a cab and she started towards her home.

 _ **Home..**_

Palak reached home and rang the bell. But noone appeared. She looked around keenly and found that the door was open. She was surprised but pushed open the door. It was pitch dark inside.

"Maa... Kahan hain aap?Aur itna andhera kyun hain?" she shouted.

But noone replied. She thought to herself...

"Arey... Sab log kahan chale gaye!Lagta hai.. Sab mera birthday bhool ke ghumne chale gaye." She thought.

She walks to switch on the light. But as she raised up her hand, her hand touched something. Wait! This is not the switch board. It is someone...who's here? But before she could say or shout, someone kept hand on her mouth. She locked open her phone, and her eyes opened wide in surprise. The person removed his hand... And she coul just whisper..

"Tum!"

He smiled and nodded. She was flabbergasted to find Prateek in the house. He presented her a rose...

"Happy Birthday, My Love!" he said.

She looked at him and then asked... "Tumhe yaad tha?aur tum aaj yahan kaise?" she was confused.

He pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her head...

"How could I forget your birthday Miss... Oops... Mrs NRI. And shadi ke baad ke pehle birthday ko kaise miss karta." he said lifting her chin up.

She flashed a blushy smile and hugged him...

"Acha hua tum aagaye... Baaki toh kisi ko yaad bhi nhi ki aaj mera birthday hai." She said snuggling herself close to him.

Meanwhile, the lights were switched on and she could hear birthday looked up to find everyone there. Keerthi was holding a cake in her hands. Beside her was Karthik...

" Happy birthday Princess! "he wished.

" kaisa laga mera surprise, Dramaqueen? " asked Rohan, walking towards her.

Palak was bewildered..." Aap logon ko yaad tha? "

Roohi nodded her head..." Ofcourse...hum tera birthday kaise bhool sakte hain. " She said hugging her and gave her a gift wrap.

"toh aap log mujhe sata rahe they? Aur prateek?" she asked.

"prateek ka kaam khatam ho gaya tha. Wo aane wala tha toh humne yeh plan kiya. Waise yahan aane ka plan tumhari behen ka tha. Maine bas prateek se kaha tha ki wo aise tumhe mile."rohan explained.

And this happiness is priceless." prateek said, cupping her face.

Palak was teary eyed by now. Her whole family was with her on her birthday. She couldn't thank God enough for this. She was happy. Her love, Prateek, was with her and her whole family was here to make her feel precious on her birthday.

Prateek led her to the table and they cut the cake together. She fed some cake to him. And they had a good time together. Palak glanced at everyone...

"this is indeed the best birthday. Mujhe laga aap log bhool gaye honge." She said.

Rohan patted her cheeks... How could we? You're a gem to be treasured. " he said.

" and you're always here. "prateek said keeping her hand on his chest. She smiled and he pulled her in his warm embrace. They were indeed a" PERFECT FAMILY."

 **A/N : okay... I hope the birthday Girl likes it.**

 **We love you :* stay blessed.**

 **And let me know if you like it.**

 **Please R and R.**


End file.
